User talk:Lord of all tyria
Hi loat ^^--Blade (talk| ) 13:09, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Hi blade :) Lord of all tyria 14:38, 16 January 2007 (CST) ^^--Blade (talk| ) 07:01, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks Lord of all tyria 10:27, 18 January 2007 (CST) I like your wikicode userbox, can I borrow it? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:44, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Sure, have fun with it :P Lord of all tyria 12:31, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::I'm gonna take it also if that's ok with you. Friend of Chaos 16:27, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::It's fine, I'd steal yours, but I'm no jedi knight :P Lord of all tyria 16:29, 27 February 2007 (CST] ::::lol go ahead, fine with me. Friend of Chaos 16:41, 27 February 2007 (CST) :D--Blade (talk| ) 18:24, 24 January 2007 (CST) :God trying to make people run a GvG build is hard work, even after changing guilds I'm still spamming heal party :P Lord of all tyria 10:35, 25 January 2007 (CST) I'm gonna steal your char boxes if you don't mind... ^^ I think they're really well put together...Xaos King 03:19, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :They aren't mine really, Helena ftw. Lord of all tyria 15:29, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Build talk:A/W Moebius Impaler Please refrain from fueling someone's attempts at insulting another user. Your comment "To be fair, he has got you there," did not help the situation one bit. Keep your comments on the article in question and try to keep them constructive in the future. Thanks — Gares 18:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Sorry, I'll try being nice :) Lord of all tyria 11:55, 28 February 2007 (CST) :LOL I shouldnt have got so angry on him saying to bang his head on wall cause of his insults!!! But I gotta hand it Gares, Thanks buddy for stopping him from insulting me I was totally under CHAOS =/ --Elite 12:18, 28 February 2007 (CST) Can you help me? Let me explain......... When I started nightfall the other day, I skipped the tutorial, and went directly to the village. I accidently kicked koss and went about my buisness. I guess it turns out I need him....and now I go back to get him, and cant. WHAT can I do?! :Well...you should be able to find him in the "add hero" list, if he isn't there then I have no idea. Lord of all tyria 06:43, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Hi Hi, ever heard of 'Minor Edit'? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:46, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :rofl, good point :) Lord of all tyria 11:46, 13 April 2007 (CDT) And erm, about the rv's RV1, inform an admin or add at the user. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:52, 13 April 2007 (CDT) LOL LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO>O>O>OL>O>OL> :/sigh, come up with valid reasons why what I've said on your build is wrong and then I'll test it. Lord of all tyria 11:46, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Note on Discussion You just gave me some not good advise about GoLE...Its a primary elementalist attribute skill -.- :It still reduces 2 spells by 10 energy for 5 energy itself, think free prot spirit and zb. Lord of all tyria 11:51, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Ooh yea forgot that it whas 10 energy less at begin *sigh* THANKS FOR LOOKING OUT FOR THE COMMUNITY Knurlnien Brisingr 17:05, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :Huh? Lord of all tyria 06:29, 20 April 2007 (CDT) screenshot you dont need the user notes line if you are not adding any notes, you can just remove that line. I have to work out a way to solve this problem. >_< -- Xeon 14:05, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Stupid copy+paste, I didn't bother with preview lol. Lord of all tyria 14:10, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Character box colors Do you realize the colors on you character boxes do not match their profession.--22pxB A N D I T D A 16:18, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Ye, I noticed that a while back but can't really be bothered to change them lol. If you want to, go ahead. Lord of all tyria 16:33, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Hey I knew I recognised your name from somewhere on Wiki :) Did you get HM Dunes done in the end? Nice to meet you in game Konrad 05:24, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Wasn't it thirsty river lol? I never got through it, but a couple of the guys now have the guardian title while I've got to 7/25 just helping out. Lord of all tyria 07:13, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well.. it was somewhere in the desert... Ah well, everything will work out in the end- otherwise, try and grab me when I'm free (Which may be hard atm) Konrad 07:21, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::I'm going to get this guardian title while I'm on study leave, I'll have enough time to fail each mission 5 or 6 times :P Lord of all tyria 07:23, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah Study Leave as well..but I don't know if I can be bothered anymore- takes at least an hour to get a guild group sorted for what turns out to be an hour mission with maybe two restarts... and it's sort of distracting me from what "should" be important, i.e. my future :P Konrad 10:26, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm fine with most of the exams I'm doing, so I don't do that much work lol. I hench most stuff, so its about 30 restarts lol. Lord of all tyria 10:31, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Please don't bam Please don't ban this shared IP. It's not my fault Ian is gay and reads this site constantly during class. 150.199.20.130 12:55, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :lol Pushbiscuit 21:34, 21 September 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki | here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:18, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :That gives me an error, and you are doing this so quickly I swear you could be a bot lol. Lord of all tyria 13:19, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, thanks for informing me about the error, I edited all of them so they appear to work now. And, while I could be a bot, I'm not, I'm just that good :). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:27, 6 June 2007 (CDT) about your comment on ancestors rage you do realize it now has a better spike capability, because now you can do something like spirt burn or other quick cast spells and instead of doing likw 400-500 they can do 700-1000 damage. :Um, sign your talk, and no, I don't think it can and is very unlikely. --Lann 12:32, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::Only 1 ancestors rage would hit you as opposed to around 5. how is that better? Lord of all tyria 12:49, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Fixed your character boxes And added a notation about myself in the Acknowledgments section, and fixed the misspelling of Acknowledgments. Sorry, I'm a little OCD like that...Pushbiscuit 22:57, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :Lol, cheers ;) Lord of all tyria 13:44, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Icon Not that it matters but even in the past someone changed the trivia to the right sword in the icon and it was reverted like this time, why revert when what they and i put was right information... its clearly the notched sword, not an elonian blade. :I want to resort to caps and yell...The notched sword is a quest item that has the elonian blade skin, what are the odds that a-net honestly decided "Hey, let's put this obscure quest item into a skill icon." Lord of all tyria 20:49, 26 October 2007 (UTC) fwat! no Lord of all Cantha?! 15:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :ironically, after I stole a guildy's name for a GvG match he took that name, so no I don't ahve LoaC . Lord of all tyria 15:15, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Related Skills I believe that there's some wiki policy that says that anything over 5 related skills should be changed to a quick reference, and we already have both an interrupt and disable skills quick reference on the page, so we should remove the related skills section.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:40, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :heres the link-- (Talk) ( ) 20:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Okies, delete away. Lord of all tyria 20:42, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Vandalism You got 1337 vandalism reverting skills! Have a cookie! And a userbox :D -- -- talkpage 19:30, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Meh, vandals fail. Lord of all tyria 19:31, 16 November 2007 (UTC) GW:1RV Careful with the GW:1RV, you could get banned.. Dont revert more then once. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:53, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :RVing entirely different things. Read more, and fail less. Lord of all tyria 19:53, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Does that even count when it comes to vandals? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:54, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::No. --Shadowcrest 19:55, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes. Unless you use GW:IAR. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Warw gots teh pwnstick. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::gw:iar = Ignore all rules, but its gotta be justificated, or you get banned. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 19:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'd consider vandalism justified justification, no? --Shadowcrest 19:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::So would I. Else I would've been perma banned for that 2hour vandal. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yup. But only if its major vandalism, minor doesnt really give a good enough point to invoke GW:IAR. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes it does. All vandalism needs RVing. Lord of all tyria 20:01, 6 December 2007 (UTC)